


Hormonal Hunter

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Nonbinary Character, Crying, Crying Kink, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Pregnant Sex, afab bloodhound, pregnant nonbinary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: The prompt was: Elliott and Bloodhound trying to have sex during later pregnancy is like; Hound likes it super rough but Elliott understandably just wants to take it slow and worship them until they're a panting, begging mess, "Please, please, just a bit faster, I can't take it."





	Hormonal Hunter

They were going to kill him.

Perhaps not, of course, but they really felt it in moments like these.

Elliott was sweet on them through the pregnancy, Bloodhound was stubborn and tried to do things on their own, but when it came to, ah, sexual release? They needed a touch of help. Hands could not reach over their belly without discomfort, toys were helpless to their drive, and they just desperately wanted their partner to take care of them in this weak moment.

Their growing cub was not making this easier on their hormones.

Bloodhound wanted it rough, wanted to be choked, bitten, scratched, ripped apart and treated like what they were. A warrior and hunter in arms. And Elliott, Elliott being the smart, rational one in the moment, knew that *that*? Was not the best idea.

He’s been working them over with his tongue. He’s helped them feel like this is a bit rougher by binding their arms above their head to the headboard. Bloodhound had appreciated it in the moment, but wanted nothing more than to shove his pretty little face against their cunt harder until he couldn’t breathe.

He’s doing kitten licks on their engorged clit. Drooling slick from their own body as he greedily sucks and licks it up with moans of gratitude. Bloodhound has cum once- perhaps twice. And is still yet satisfied as their hips are kept down via Elliott’s hands so they didn’t disrupt their position. Pillow tucked under their back, propped up just enough to keep them stretched, but to make them comfortable.

They’re in tears by now, jerking on their bonds and about to start thrashing. “Elliott- Elliott please, please, I can- ah- not take you being so gentle!” They try to cry out, pleading with him, but all he does is infuriatingly hum against them. As if that was something amusing as he sucks harshly at their clit.

They jerk upwards, and that at least gets him to stop. Shushing them and soothing them back into relaxing. “Hey, hey, baby. I know. Shh, shh, I know you want it harder. But we can’t go all kinky with you like this. Let me take care of you, baby, just lie back and let me have you.” Elliott’s voice is easy on the ears, full of promises.

But his eyes, cruel and devious, sparkle at them as he sits up to watch them. He’s enjoying this, they know this. Seeing them completely bare of clothing. Their dark red hair pulled back into messy braids, cheeks flushed hot red and their chest swollen. They’ve begun lactating recently, any child crying made their shirt wet and they found it unbearable.

Elliott found it unbearably hot, instead.

Bloodhound whines, hips threatening to push upwards, but he’s quick on his feet before they can do that. Gently slotting a hand between their thighs to sandwich their fat clit between two fingers as he rubs along their folds back and forth. Spreading wetness across his fingertips.

Elliott can’t get over their expression. Eyes fluttering, plump lips parting to an O shape and showing off their sharp canines he’s well acquainted with. The silver glint of their tongue piercing he yearned to lick over and taste until they growled and tried to snap back.

They growl, getting irritated again with the slow pace, but Elliott moves once again. Slotting himself between their thighs with his hard cock in hand. Plentiful pre-cum making the head shiny as he smooths it down his length as well as Bloodhound’s slick.

They always produced so much. Elliott had come prepared early in their relationship. Lubrication, condoms, but turns out that Bloodhound not only produced a shit ton of natural slick, they had been on birth control.

Well. Had been. Until, well, the discussion happened and now. Here they are.

Swollen, swollen with child and looking glowing and ethereal beneath Elliott whose breath is taken away by how their lashes flutter. One blind eye seeming to burn into him and one seeing most certainly doing what its neighbor could not. Dangerous, glinting, teeth threatening to be bared if he didn’t get a move on.

“Elliott- AH!” They begin in a dangerous tone, only to end up yelping as he thrusts inside. It’s a little difficult with their belly, but he makes it work. At first letting them adjust, even as their inner walls flutter and squeeze desperately, their mouth whimpering just as desperate.

He’s a patient man. Now. Bloodhound?

Bloodhound does not exercise patience. Not like this.

“Elliott, please, please, please! I need you to move! I need you to fuck me, fuck me, please? Please, please please-” They’ve never begged so much in their life. Eyes full of tears, sticking to their thick lashes as they peer up at him. Their lips wobble, threatening a sob that they usually do when cumming. 

Elliott can’t help but wish they’d cry. They always looked so beautiful doing it in the heat of the moment.

However, even he had his limits. Shushing them now, petting over their flanks and promising he’ll deliver, just a few more moments. “Shh, baby, of course. Just a few more seconds, okay? You can be patient for that long, Houndie, I know you can.”

And yet, they shake their head, hiccuping once and trying for another ‘please’. But it’s cut off mid-harsh thrust until Elliott is pounding into them just as they wanted.

They sing, then. Loud and not even being considerate of their expressions or noises. Normally trying to hide them, they cry out his name and words he can’t quite understand. Whispering breaths and gasps as they toss and turn their head, pulling on their bonds hard enough that the headboard creaks.

Their strength is always hot.

They cum. Again and again, thrice on his cock. Slick drooling from them and forming a puddle on the bed- he would have thought their water broke if it wasn’t for the fact that they’re sobbing with pleasure. Incoherent and pleading for him to cum inside.

What a cruel person he would be if he didn’t.

He cums, hips jerking in sync with his cock. Thick ropes of cum pouring inside of his poor, tired partner. Who happily whimpers, hips twitching in interest once as their lashes flutter. Tuckered out, finally.

They coo for him softly, Elliott can’t form words. Pulling their bonds away and carefully rolling them to their side so he may spoon them, caressing their abdomen as they murmur.

“Thank you…Thank you…thank..y…hh.” And out they go, tired, finally.

Man they’re gonna be sticky in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my drabbles, headcanons, more fics, and me fucking around at: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
